


Военно-полевая медицина

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль никак не может бросить свою работу. <br/>"Они начинают кричать на него… или друг на друга…. или и то и другое одновременно… пока его атомы все еще собираются воедино."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Военно-полевая медицина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Combat medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21076) by mollyamory. 



Самый раздражающий голос во всей Вселенной прерывает эфемерное скольжение бытия Кастиэля за пределами неопрятной телесной оболочки Джимми Новака, сопровождаясь почти незамедлительно вторым самым раздражающим. В каждом возгласе слышится отчаяние, которое Кастиэль всем своим существом желал бы игнорировать. Но именем истинной дружбы он обещал хранить одного и именем клятвы вкупе с неохотной необъяснимой привязанностью присматривать за другим. Даже сейчас, в пылу междоусобной небесной войны.  
  
Быстрее вспышки электрона он материализуется в номере мотеля – в плаще и галстуке, заключенный в сосуд бренной плоти – и видит, как оба сердито оглядываются, словно вызывали его неделю назад, а не в промежуток времени, составляющий, по существу, одну секунду. Более того, словно имели право вызывать его вообще. Он сосредоточенно перебирает ограниченный набор выражений, держать которые во внимании научен на опыте общения с Винчестерами и с уверенностью останавливается на губах, сжатых в тонкую линию, и холодных глазах под насупленными бровями. Он надеется на подавляющий взор неотвратимого небесного гнева, но, возможно, выражает эмоции несколько неясно.   
  
Они начинают кричать на него… или друг на друга…. или и то и другое одновременно… пока его атомы все еще собираются воедино.   
  
\- Если я его сейчас оставлю утопать в собственной слизи, - начинает Сэм, - означает ли это, что я тогда не попаду в Рай?   
…как раз когда Дин требовательно осведомляется:  
\- Весь этот проект по возвращению души вышел шиворот-навыворот или мой младший братец просто засранец от природы?   
  
Взгляд Кастиэля тотчас останавливается на Дине. Вероятно, он нездоров. Его глаза слезятся и налиты кровью, а лицо приобрело больной зеленовато-бледный оттенок под едва заметной щетиной. Ворох скомканных салфеток рядом, вокруг и на постели, где лежит Дин, укутанный в одеяла и обложенный подушками, словно инвалид, свидетельствует о том, что он действительно производит слизь в больших количествах.  
  
На прикроватном столике выставлены в ряд несколько жидкостей различных цветов. Заметен основательный подход к решению проблемы и внимательный, пусть и неопытный, уход. НайКвил, ДэйКвил, застоявшегося вида суп в одноразовой чашке, бутылек сиропа от кашля неизвестного происхождения с рецептом на этикетке делят пространство на столе с наполовину выпитым кофе из Старбакс, открытой банкой Кока-Колы и тревожно пустой бутылкой виски. Возглавляя эту миссию по оказанию медицинской помощи в полевых условиях, Сэм не кажется столь высоким, скрестив руки на груди и ссутулившись под непосильной тяжестью братской ответственности. Несмотря на то, что Кастиэль не считает себя экспертом в распознавании сложных нюансов человеческих настроений, все же он в действительности самый сведущий изыскатель Рая в области науки о Винчестерах. Он определяет состояние Сэма как в равной степени уставшее, раздраженное и обеспокоенное.  
  
 _«Ты отправишься прямиком в геенну»_  отвечает Кастиэль Сэму, затем _«Нет, все прошло успешно»_  и « _Полагаю, да_ » в ответ Дину. Последовательно ответив на вопросы, в адрес обоих он добавляет:  
  
\- Мне казалось, мы договорились, что вы будете обращаться с вопросами такого рода к Бобби Сингеру. По крайней мере, пока в Раю свирепствует война.  
  
Братья одновременно краснеют и обмениваются странными, пристыженными взглядами. Мгновением позже Сэм вздыхает и встречает пристальный взгляд Кастиэля.  
\- Бобби перестал отвечать на наши звонки несколько дней назад.  
  
В этом громоздком, несовершенном теле прилив истинного небесного гнева сопровождается смутной болью, собирающейся в пульсирующий узел в пространстве приблизительно за глазными яблоками. Он кивает и произносит:  
  
\- Ясно, - голосом, который в обычных обстоятельствах расплавил бы нейроны простых смертных за доли секунды. Братьев Винчестеров же от него лишь слегка передергивает. – В таком случае, я понимаю, почему вы вызвали меня.   
  
\- Ты можешь ему помочь? – спрашивает Сэм. - Он меня с ума сводит. Нет, серьёзно, Кас, в буквальном смысле. Собственными руками его убить готов.  
  
\- Он не шутит. Один раз уже пытался меня отправить на тот свет с помощью этого супа. Готов поспорить, откопал его в каком-то старом бомбоубежище. Сразу ясно, что срок годности истек годах эдак в пятидесятых, вон плесень плавает.  
  
\- Зеленый цвет не всегда означает плесень, Дин. Это цвет овощей. Ты бы знал, если бы добровольно съел хотя бы один.   
  
\- Известно ли вам, - начинает Кастиэль, - почему никому еще не удавалось найти абсолютной панацеи от обычной простуды?   
  
Сэм и Дин мгновенно оборачиваются в сторону Кастиэля и недоуменно моргают, будто только сейчас поняли, что он находится с ними в одном помещении. Дин, низким и настороженным голосом, отзывается:  
\- …ии… почему?  
  
\- Это наказание от Господа. – Взгляд Кастиэля скользит по комнате, останавливаясь сначала на нетронутой постели рядом с дверью, а затем на второй измятой подушке около Дина. – За некоторые простительные грехи. Те, что не попадают в категорию подсудных.  
  
Глаза Дина округляются, одна бровь взлетает почти до линии волос. Сэм, напротив, прищуривается и хмурится.   
\- Инцест считается простительным грехом? – скептически осведомляется он.   
  
Дин резко поворачивает голову в его сторону и смотрит на брата с ужасом.  
\- Сэм!  
  
\- В вашем конкретном случае – да. Мы не стремимся вмешиваться в дела совершеннолетних, идущих на действия по взаимному согласию, если, разумеется, не имеет места давление и не причиняется ущерб какого-либо рода. Мы находим ваши отношения… странными. И время от времени неудобными. Но, строго говоря, не относим их к греховным. – Кастиэль задумчиво хмурится. – Однако вы состоите в них, не будучи связаны священными узами брака. Это может стать проблемой.  
  
\- Я думал, Бог ушел в бессрочный отпуск, - говорит Сэм. – С каких пор он наказывает кого-либо за что-либо?  
  
\- Эта работа выполняется на чуть более низком бюрократическом уровне. Контроль осуществляют ангелы, специально назначенные на эту должность.   
  
\- Ладно, - медленно отвечает Дин. – Тогда с какой стати простужаются монашки? Или священники?  
  
\- Или маленькие дети, - соглашается Сэм. – Или, если уж на то пошло, кошки. У кошек может быть простуда. И у собак.  
  
\- Я, - прерывает их Кастиэль глубоким, предупреждающим тоном, – ангел не такого ранга.   
  
\- Так, погоди-ка, - щурится Дин. – То есть, я болею не потому, что сплю с младшим братом, а потому, что сперва на нём не женился?  
  
\- Не я устанавливаю правила, Дин.  
  
\- И почему, интересно, наказывают только меня? Он тоже, между прочим, не раз зас…  
  
\- Дин! – шокированно одергивает его Сэм.   
  
\- …заслуживал наказания, - заканчивает Дин. – Что именно я и собирался сказать с самого начала, Сэмми. Боже мой, ты что, решил, что я расскажу ангелу Господню о том, кто из нас сверху?  
  
Сэм закрывает лицо руками и издает стон.   
  
\- Если я излечу тебя, - говорит Кастиэль, мысленно устремляясь к глубинному запасу спокойствия и умиротворения, который не раз выручал его в минуты смятения и замешательства. Запас, разумеется, иссяк. – Если я излечу тебя, вы не убьете друг друга? И больше не будете вызывать меня?  
  
\- Неделю точно, - поспешно кивает Дин.   
  
\- Месяц.  
  
Сэм вздыхает.  
\- Окей, месяц, - и сжимает плечо Дина, если тот вдруг вздумает возразить. – Вылечи его.   
  
Кастиэль выступает вперед. Он мягко кладет одну ладонь на голову Дина и другую – едва удается дотянуться – на голову Сэма. Он закрывает глаза… затем открывает и отступает на шаг.  
  
\- Все. - Кивает он. – Сделано. Вы женаты.  
  
\- Мы… что? – спрашивает Дин требовательно, и Сэм начинает:   
\- Минутку, подожди, ты не можешь взять и…   
  
Он позволяет им переварить. Раздаются неосуществимые угрозы физического ущерба. А также огромное количество обвинений на повышенных тонах и масса сквернословия. Кастиэль не обращает внимания. Утекают драгоценные секунды, за которые ангельские битвы могли бы разгораться и завершаться победой или поражением, только его нет в эту минуту там, где они проходят. Наконец Дин спрашивает:  
  
\- Так что… и все?   
  
Кастиэль наклоняет голову, размышляя.   
\- Мои поздравления?...  
  
\- Нет. То есть вот так секундное дело… и мы женаты? Тебе не нужно нас спрашивать?  
  
\- Это была не просьба.  
  
Дин хмурится. Невозможно определить, зол он, обижен или расстроен.  
\- Что, и за руки не надо было держаться? – с сожалением спрашивает он.  
  
\- Вы по праву можете сделать это сейчас, - говорит Кастиэль и добавляет – В скором времени простуда отступит. Могу я идти?  
  
Сэм выступает на шаг вперед. В его глазах мелькает угроза.  
\- И насколько скоро? – спрашивает он колким, подозрительным тоном.  
  
\- Выздоровление гарантировано в течение пяти или семи дней, - отвечает Кастиэль с легкой безжалостной полуулыбкой. – Дин должен отдыхать и находиться в тепле.  
  
\- Кас! – кричит один из них. Он не уверен, кто именно. Он уже высвободился из смертной плоти и перешел на частоту, запредельную для зрения и слуха, бесконечный поток божественных движущих сил и молниеносных импульсов.   
  
_А также стоит пить больше жидкости,_  добавляет он, и легкая рябь смеха колышет стремительную поверхность его бытия.   
  
Но к тому времени до него доносится гораздо больше раздраженных возгласов, и Кас сомневается, что они его слышат.  
  
  
  
~  
fin


End file.
